I'll teach you to dance
by Petaledroses
Summary: The annual school dance has rolled around and the entire school is overjoyed. Adrien takes this as an opportunity to know Marinette better and asks her to be his date. "I'll teach you to dance" was what he said when he found out she couldn't .Not knowing that at that moment those 5 words would lead him falling in love twice. I really am falling for Marinette,thought Adrien.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hi guys this was just an idea that popped in my head sorry if it's bad.I always wanted to write a fanfic but didn't have the courage til now*laughs awkwardly*. Anyways I hope you**

 **enjoy the story and** **feel free to review.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own miraculous ladybug**

* * *

 **Surprise Designs or not so much**

The annual dance was coming up in month or so and the whole school was excited. Marinette was currently drawing her dress and Alya's (which was a surprise) in her sketchbook. She was so sucked into her sketching that she didn't see her best friend approaching her.

"Hey girl,what are drawing?"She asked curiously. Marinette instinctively closed her sketchbook and look at Alya.

"Nothing."Marinette answered a bit to quickly and prayed that Alya didn't notice. Though being the journalist type she noticed it right away.

"Ah ah ah , Marinette you best not be keeping secrets from your best friend in the whole world."she scolded with one hand on her hip.

"I'm not .I'm just sketching designs."she answered

"You know same old same old."she added nervously as Alya hummed not convinced.

"Okay if there just same old same old designs then why did you close the sketchbook,like you didn't want me to see?"She asked

"Are you hiding something?".

Marinette froze _oh crap_ she thought and laughed nervously. "Me hiding something from you..pshhh..why would I do that?" I worriedly replied.

Alya raised her eyebrow slightly and looked me up an down. Then looked back at me. "I don't know why ,Marinette, you tell me."she asked.

"Um..I...uh...hi?" Marinette squeaked out. Marinette wanted to slap herself _um..I..Uh..hi?_ She thought _are you serious marinette_ she scolded herself. Marinette hero of Paris could not keep one tiny secret.

Sometimes Marinette wondered how she kept her secret identity a she couldn't keep one secret design to herself than she might as well reveal her secret identity in front of live television.

Marinette finally gave in and handed her sketchbook to Alya. Marinette sighed , "I wanted it to be a surprise but."she looked at Alya. Alya's eyes soften and place her attention to what had been handed to her.

Her eyes widen, "Oh my god girl this is so beautiful!"she yelled in delight.

"What's so beautiful?" a new voice asked. The two girls turned around to see the two boys. Nino tiled his head

" Yeah what's with the yelling?"Alya quickly stuffed the sketchbook into their faces.

"Whoa Alya calm down."Adrien said as he and Nino were being assaulted by the book.

"What's got you so excited dude?"asked Nino as he looked at Alya who smiled _beautifully_ Nino thought and blushed at the thought. **(A/N:Awww I had to place a Nalya/djwifi moment.** )

"You got check this out!"she yelled. Setting the sketchbook gently on the table revealing phenomenally party and formally drawn dresses.

Adrien let out a , "Whoa."He looked over to Marinette to see her waiting for a response.

"These are beautiful designs Marinette."He stated.

"Yeah dude these are amazing ." Nino said.

"I know right these are off the chain."Alya added.

"They'll look even more wonderful once made."Adrien added.

Marinette gave him a shy smile "Thank you Adrien that is really kind of you." she mange to say without stuttering. Adrien was surprised that she didn't stutter.

This was probably the first time that she has spoken with him in a sentence. He always thought that she probably still hated him for the whole gum incident.

( **A/N:Actually quite the** **opposite,you're just really dense.)**

Though he knew that Marinette wasn't like that she was actually quite forgiving and kind. Or maybe she was intimidated by him because of who his father was,he hoped that wasn't the reason. He looked back at Marinette only to see Alya saying something to her that made Marinette turn pink.

"It's not like that."he heard her squeak out as tried to get her sketchbook back.

Adrien knew that Marinette had many different sides of her personality.

How much of a leader she could be when she was class president,how sassy she could be ever since he teamed up with her for the Evillustrator incident (as Chat Noir, of course.) and how shy she could be. He was always interested in finding out more about Marinette.

Maybe this dance was his way to get to know her better he thought and ignored the fact that his heart beat went a bit faster when Marinette turned around to smile at him.

* * *

 **Sorry the first Chapter was so short but I'll promise to make the next chapter a bit longer sorry if there's any errors in spelling.**

 **And is Adrien having feelings for Marinette ?I have a few ideas on the next chapter and what happens next.**

 **Moving forward this technically was the a part of the summary i couldn't add in due to words being counted *sighs* and yeah. Anyways I'll try to update the next chapter soon,it**

 **all depends on how much** **homework I have.*screams "The torture."***

 **Any ways thanks for reading!**

 **Til next time my flowers! (=^.^=)**

 **-Petaledroses**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again guys and thank you for the reviews.*(^o^)* I was happy to read them.**

 **xSooIntense -after I posted this I didn't realized the spacing was kind of weird. And after seeing your review I went and checked it out and cried for like an hour( ; o ;).I sincerely apologize if it was hard to read I messed it up.(-_-;)**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Interruptions and Questions**

It was lunch and Adrien was looking around for Nino. As he looked around for him a new thought came into his mind _,Marinette_.

Adrien was determined to get to know Marinette better so he came up with an idea. All he had to do now was ask her and hope that she'll say yes. Though how could he if every time he tried to talk to her she'd squeak and run away. _This was going to be hard_ he thought to himself. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a high familiar squeal. He turned his head around to see Alya spinning Marinette around as they both laughed.

He stared at Marinette and smiled to himself as he saw how happy Marinette looked. Unfortunately he starred for a little too long because Marinette turned her head around. Blue eyes met green ones,he quickly looked away with wide eyes as he was caught and felt his cheeks burn and his heart race for some reason.

" Hey Adrien. " Plagg said from his pocket.

" What is it Plagg? " Adrien asked. " You're suppose to stay hidden. " he said to his lazy kwami.

Plagg flew out with a piece of cheese and ate it whole. "Plagg that's disgusting and hide before someone sees you."he told him.

" No can do lover boy ." Plagg said as he crossed his arms. "I told you not to call me that and why not?"Adrien asked.

"How do you expect me to get some sleep with all the thumping that's going inside your chest." he grumpily said.

Adrien looked away, " I don't know what you mean." he stated. Plagg narrowed his eyes at him and then he smirked.

" It was your shy girlfriend wasn't? " he said teasingly.

Adrien's eyes widen. " She's not my girlfriend ." he answered him.

" Judging by the beating of your heart I' d say you' re not sure about that. " Plagg said as he yawned.

" But then again I don't care as long as I get my beloved cheese .After all, this love-y dove-y stuff is making me hungry ag.. " Adrien snatched him out of the air making Plagg yelp before he could finish and tossed him into his backpack.

He needed a second opinion about his idea but who could he ask? Then he smiled as he remembered who he was looking for.

"Nino!" Adrien yelled as he found his friend sitting by the staircase. Nino lifted up his headphone, "Hey,dude. " he said casually.

" Nino I need your help. " Adrien said rapidly. He took off his headphones. "Whoa dude slow down." he said trying to calm down his friend.

" Now can you just repeat what you just said a bit slower." He asked kindly. Adrien nodded his head and sighed. " I need your help,well more like your opinion. " he stated.

Nino looked at him surprised , "You want my help ? " he pointed at himself. Adrien nodded and Nino smiled. "So who's the lucky lady ?" he asked.

Adrien's eyes widen for what seemed for the hundredth time that day. " Wha...what ?" he spitted out. Was he really that obvious?

" If you're wondering dude you really are obvious." Nino suddenly said. " Is it really that obvious ?" He asked.

" Yes dude it really is. " Nino responded. " Anyways who is she ?" his curious friend asked.

" I'll tell you as long as you don't tell Alya or she'll freak ." Adrien hinted.

"Why would alya freak ?" he started .

"Oh….ooh,wait." he finally got it.

" Wait you want to ask Marinette to the dance? " Nino said a bit confused.

 _Alya' s not only going to freak_ Nino thought _she' s going to have a heart attack._ He was snapped out of his thoughts when Adrien talked again.

" Yeah I want to ask Marinette to the dance." he confirmed. Nino smiled a smile Adrien knew well.

" No Nino it's not like that. You know I don't like her like that." he answered.

"Plus I just want to get to know her that's all." he finished.

" So when are you going to ask her ?" Nino asked.

" That's what I need your help on." Adrien said.

" If you want my opinion then just ask her now. " Nino suggested helpfully.

" Now, but isn't a bit too soon. I mean the dance is just a month or so away ." Adrien asked.

" Dude trust me, girls like being asked to stuff beforehand.

" Nino said in his as a matter in fact voice. Adrien raised his eyebrows and then said.

"Then why haven't _you_ asked Alya yet." Nino suddenly turns red. " I..I was getting around to that." he stuttered out. Adrien just shakes his head and laughs.

" So." Nino cleared his throat to finish, "So are you going to ask Marinette now or ? " Adrien felt his cheeks turn a rosy pink.

" Yeah I am." he answered a bit nervously. _Why am I nervous, it just Marinette_ he thought _. Though that's the reason_ a part of his mind said _it's Marinette_. He sighed and said " Come on Nino ." He was going to do it ,he was going to ask Marinette to the dance.

* * *

As soon as he entered the classroom he felt something squeeze his arm tightly. Then he caught a whiff of a foul perfume and knew who it was _Chloe._

" Adrikins. " she said annoyingly enough. He forced a smile on his face. " Do you like my new _expensive_ perfume ." she said bragging. He just nodded.

" Sure Chloe,it's fine. " he said. _Just let go of me already_ he thought. " So Adrien about the dance." she said in a flirty way.

" Chloe class is about to start." he wanted her to just go away.

" But adr…." she was cut off by the bell. She just groaned and went to sit down. _Talk about saved by the bell_ he thought as went to sit next to Nino.

" Dude I thought she would never leave you alone ." he said. " She never does, sadly enough ." Adrien said which made them laugh. The teacher came in and started to talk.

" I know all of you are excited by the dance and have been wondering what the theme would be this year ." she paused and then continued." This year's theme will be stars in the night." everyone cheered .

"Everyone is required to follow the dress code and no alcoholic drinks will be allowed since you are all underage." the teacher strictly announced." Anyone who does not follow the rules will face consequences, are we clear." she asked. All the students nodded their heads.

" Okay then since you guys been good lately I will let you have a free period while I go to the office to print some papers ." she stated. " I'm relying on you guys to not get into any trouble." she said trustingly. " I' ll be back in 20 minutes." she said as she headed out the door.

As soon as the teacher left everyone got into talking about the dance. Nino and Adrien turned around to face the girls.

" So do you guys know what you're wearing for the dance ?" asked Nino.

Adrien looked over to where Marinette was. He could tell she was designing judging by the she softly pressed the pencil across the paper.

" Well as you can tell Marinette here is sketching final drafts of the dresses." Alya lifted her hand towards Marinette.

"Right Marinette?" Alya asked. Marinette was so focused she just nodded her head. Nino elbowed him and he looked up to see Nino looking at him and Marinette.

Indicating that wanted him to ask her right now. Nino nodded his head like he just read his mind. Adrien took deep breath

" Marinette?" he asked . She slowly lifted her head to look at him. His breath suddenly hitched as her beautiful bluebell eyes stared into his emerald ones.

" Yes. " she responded. Adrien snapped out of whatever that was.

" I've been meaning to ask you something." he said. Marinette raised her eyebrows in question ,but her heart pounded fast against her chest.

" What is it ?" she asked cautiously. _Is he going to ask me to the da…_ Marinette cut off her own thought. _Why would he ask me anyway?_ She asked herself. He was about ask her when they all heard a snobby laugh.

Surely enough it was Chloe. " What do you want _Chloe_."spitted out Alya. Chloe just flipped her hair before speaking.

" I just wanted to talk to Adrien about what to wear since we're going to the dance together. Isn't that right Adrien." she said. All four friends froze

" WHAT! " they yelled. " Chloe when did I ask you to the dance ?" Adrien asked confused.

"You didn't have to ask. I knew you would take me anyways ." She responded.

" Chloe I'm already going with someone else." Adrien tried to explain. " WHAT!"She screeched.

 _He's already taking someone else_ Marinette thought sadly.

" What do you mean someone else." Chloe said deadly.

"Yeah dude who ?" Nino asked with a fake confused look. Adrien gave Nino a look.

" Well Chloe." He looked over to Marinette only to see that she was looking at the table.

" You see I haven't asked them yet. " he explain keeping an eye on Marinette.

" I was about to ask them until you so rudely interrupted ." he finished. Only when he heard a few gasps did he realized that people were watching. He looked over to Marinette only to see that she was staring back with wide eyes and a cute rosy blush that covered her cheeks.

" Well this not how I expected to ask you," he stated, talking to Marinette.

" So Marinette will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Stars in the Night Dance? " he asked his heart racing.

Marinette's cheeks changed from a rosy pink to a scarlet red in less the 10 seconds. _What if she says no?_ He thought. Though those thoughts vanished when she answered.

" I would love to." she answered shyly. Everyone cheered except Chloe. Adrien looked around to see Nino smiling proudly, Alya looking like she's going to faint while recording the whole thing, Chloe deadly staring at Marinette and Marinette blushing like crazy.

* * *

After school the four friends walked out to the park. " Dude that was awesome." Nino said cheerfully.

" I literally almost died of happiness for you two! " Alya happily exclaimed." It's about time." she added in.

" About time for what? " he asked kind of confused. Nino quickly whispered something to her ear. Alya shook her head in understanding.

" Anyways are you guy excited for all the dancing and partying? " She asked.

" Dancing? " Marinette squeaked out. " Yeah girl did you forget this is a _dance_?" she sarcastically asked.

" I just …. I don't know how to dance ." Marinettte embarrassingly confessed. Adrien looked at her because of this reason. Guess I just learned something new about her.

So without thinking he said " I 'll teach you to dance ." Marinette looked at him " Re-really" she stuttered out.

"Sure ." he responded. "I'll teach you to dance." Not knowing that at that moment those 5 words would lead him falling in love twice.

* * *

 **And done with the 2** **nd** **Chapter. Sorry again for the 1** **st** **chapter and if it was to hard to read.**

 **Up next is one of the dance lessons sessions. (n_n)**

 **I literally forgot I was writing a fanfic due to the tons homework my teachers have been giving me. Anyways I'll try to update sometime next week if I can.**

 **Until next time my flowers ! (^_^)/**

 **~ Petaledroses.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello sorry it's been a while I just been working on a new fanfic.(-_-*)**

 **And school has been weighing me down on my writing schedule so this may not be the greatest**

 **chapter. i wanted to take the time to apologize for the long wait and that it might happen again.**

 **And for this I truly apologize. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Let the heart lessons commence**

It was a week later and it was her first dance lesson with Adrien. Marinette felt as if she was floating in the clouds as she skipped happily to school. She couldn't believe that Adrien asked her to the dance. If this was a dream she never wanted it to end. She made it to school 15 minutes earlier than usual. Which to her seemed like some kind of miracle. The main reason for her coming to school early was that she was so excited about having dance lessons with Adrien. As she climbed up the steps she abruptly came to a stop as a new thought set in.

 _I am going to spend time alone with Adrien_ she thought.

 _I'm going to be alone with Adrien_ , she said in her mind.

 _Alone with Adrien._ She repeated as she had a mini panic attack. Her panic attack was interrupted when Alya greeted her.

" Hey Marinette, you're here early." Alya said to her. Meanwhile Marinette was recovering from her tiny panic attack.

"You excited about the dance lessons?" She asked smirking.

"Alya I'm going to make a fool of myself." Mariette whined.

"I can't even talked to him without stuttering." she continued whining.

"It's a miracle I managed to say yes."Alya looked at her dramatic friend.

"Alya I swear I'm going to have a heart attack." Marinette exclaimed.

"Don't you think you're being dramatic?" Alya asked.

"What am I going to do?" she asked

"Probably die of a panic attack." Alya thought out loud.

" Gee thanks." Marinette told her friend.

"Oops did I say that out loud." Alya said as she grinned sheepishly. _Welp this is going to be a long day_ Marinette thought.

The day was not long enough in her opinion,it went by in a blink of an eye.

It was after school and her dance lessons were suppose to start in a few minutes. She was out near the school steps waiting for Adrien in the meantime she was freaking out again.

"Don't worry Marinette you'll be fine."Alya tried to comfort her for the 100th time that day.

"Think about it this way at least you took all the pictures of him down before you came to school." she said making Marinette freeze.

"Right Marinette?" she asked.

"Marinette." she looked at her friend. Marinette knew she forgot something. Her eye twitched and she let out a groan of frustration.

"Alya I didn't take those pictures down. I knew I was forgetting something." Marinette told her.

"What if he sees those pictures,what if he thinks I'm a creep,what if" She stopped and turned to her friend.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked her.

"Don't worry Marinette I go into your room and take down everything Adrien, okay." she told her forgetful friend.

"Thanks Alya now hurry he'll be out any minute now." she quickly said.

"Okay just give me 5 minutes and I'll text you when you're in the clear ." she said "Tell me everything tomorrow okay!" she yelled as she ran to Marinette's house.

"You got a great friend Marinette ." Tikki's voice said. Marinette looked down at her purse.

"I know Tikki I know."she told her. Marinette was happy to have a good friend to count on.

It was less than 4 minutes when he came and greeted her.

"Hey Marinette, ready to go?" he politely asked. Marinette wanted to say yes but Alya hadn't texted her.

"Uh actually I ,"She started and then her phone beeped _a text message_ she thought.

 _Alya- Done, Tell me everything tomorrow_ ; )

"I mean yes." Marinette said awkwardly as she gave shy smile.

"Great" He smiled back

"Lead the way."And with that they made their way to her house.

* * *

Marinette entered her room relieved to find everything on the walls taken down.

"So let's get started."Adrien said to her.

"Uh o-okay. " she let out anxiously.

"Um what am I suppose to do exactly?" she asked.

"Here how about we start with you following my lead,okay" he asked.

"Take me hand okay." he told her, she only nodded. He gently took her hand in his placing the his other on her hip.

"Now place your hand on my shoulder."Blushing she nervously placed one her hands shakily around his shoulder.

"Like this?" she asked.

"Yes,now the music."He said as he turned it on.

As he began to smoothly move she accidentally step on his foot.

"I'm so sorry. Oh my gosh..I'm sooo sorry."she began to apologize to him. She could believe she did that. _He probably didn't want to continue with the lessons anymore_ she thought.

He laughed shaking his head."It's okay really it's fine." he told her . Once again he took his hand in hers but this time he felt something. Though he didn't know how to describe it.

"Take a deep breath okay." he said."There's nothing to worry about."

She shakily took a deep breath and tried to calm down the pounding in her chest. He again slowly started to move into a steady pattern of steps. She was still a bit tense as they danced.

"Relax Marinette just let yourself move by the sound of the music." he told her.

"I'm just nervous..there's going to be so many people looking."she told him looking down.

"Then don't look at them. Look at me instead." he told her.

He looked at her meeting her blue gaze he felt a light blush dust his cheeks.

"Okay." she said determinedly as she also lightly blushed.

He changed directions as she followed in his footsteps. She was trying so hard not to step on him as he spun her around.

"You doing pretty well for the first dance lessons." he said as he held her close. He only prayed that she couldn't hear how loud his heart was pounding because of how close she was. After a while no one talked only the soft sound of music filled the room. The tap of their feet as they swooped around the room. He span her around and she tripped over her feet _,Stupid clumsiness_ she thought. Adrien was quick to act as he reached out for her before she hit the ground.

"What if I fall in front of everyone like I did just now?" she asked thinking about her worries out loud. She wasn't prepared for the next words he said.

"Don't worry if you do I'll be there to catch you." he replied making her heartbeat rise a bit at his words. She looked him his cheeks a light pink.

"I'll always be there to catch you, Marinette."

* * *

 **I also want to apologize if the dance lesson part was bad and if the whole chapter was bad.*sighs***

 **I can't really write romantic scenes.I mean I can add a few cute lines, but that's it.**

 **I'm still figuring out my writing schedule and don't know when the next update will be.**

 **Next week is going to be a holiday vacation so I'll have a week to just write which is great.**

 **Anyways I'll like to thank everyone who waited this long for being patient.**

 **Plus I still trying to decide what song they're going to dance to at the dance.**

 **But I'll explain that in the next** **chapter. Anyways until next time my flowers(^_^)**

 **~Petaledroses**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look who updated earlier then they planned to.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy it and review.(^_^)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: When panic sets in**

 _Don't worry if you do I'll be there to catch you._

 _I'll always be there to catch you, Marinette._

Marinette was still hyperventilating about what happened yesterday. Marinette tried to think about something else then what was said a while ago. But those words kept ringing through her head.

 _Don't worry if you do I'll be there to catch you_

 _I'll always be there to catch you, Marinette._

Marinette groaned as she fell back on her chaise.

 _Maybe if I sow and work on the dresses I won't think about as much_ she thought as she got up.

She gathered around her materials and started on her one she was going to wear to the dance.

 _The dance that_ _I'm_ _going to go with Adrien, Adrien the boy that's teaching_ _me_ _to dance, the same boy that said….Stop it Marinette_ she thought. She hit her head against her desk multiple times.

"If you're trying to give yourself a concussion I'd say you're half way there." A familiar voice said from behind her. Marinette lifted up her head.

"Alya?" she asked a bit confused as why her best friend was there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked lost.

"I think you hit your head too hard. Don't you remember texting me to come over here?" she asked. Marinette looked at her puzzled as she reached for her phone.

"I never texte.." she stopped as she saw a text supposedly sent by her.

"But I never sent th…." _Tikki_ she thought. Of course but why did Tikki sent a text to Alya? She'll have to ask her later.

"Ah sorry Alya it's just..a lot on my mind." she said _no kidding_ she thought.

"It's Adrien isn't it." Alya said with a sly smile.

"My journalist senses are tingling."she said

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or not." said Marinette.

"Come on tell me what happened yesterday." so she told her about what happened a while ago as she sews her dress skirt on.

"What do you think it means ?" she asked her friend .

" I don't know Marinette."she said looking down and then suddenly looked back up but with a smirk.

"But I think he likes you!"she exclaimed as Marinette turned red.

"Alya!" she whined.

"What I'm just saying." she said.

"You should have seen it Alya I thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest." she said as she kept sewing.

" I mean I was lucky I didn't faint at that moment." she kept sewing.

"I would have died from a heart attack cause I swear my heart stopped." she continued

"Marinette." Alya said but Marinette payed no attention.

"I just can't believe he said that to me Alya." she kept talking.

"Marinette."she tried again.

"Now how am I going to act in front of him?"she said as she started hyperventilate again.

"MARINETTE!" Alya yelled.

"Huh what?" she asked a bit alarmed.

"The dress." she pointed. Marinette looked down to where she was sewing the dress. She realized that she sewn the border of her shirt to the dress. She sighed,

"It wouldn't be the first time."she said as she tried to detach the hem.

"And it wouldn't be the last." Alya said and Marinette glared at her.

"At least it wasn't your dress." she told her.

"Yeah ...wait where's my dress?" she suddenly asked. Marinette hesitated for a moment as she looked to where the dress was.

"It's not quite finished, it still needs some finishing touches." She told her.

"I don't care just show me the dress. Please." She pleaded.

"Alya I don't think it's ready yet."she said to her as she manged to remove the hem from the dress.

" Plus I think I'll leave the actual dress a surprise this time." she added standing to place the dress on the chaise.

"You'll just have to wait one more week." she told her friend.

"Okay I can totally tell you it's not my fault I saw those designs." Alya said from behind her.

"Really because I remember that your the one that literally begged to see the designs." she said turning around to face her.

"Ah yeah..aha...anyways what about your Adrien problem?" she said bringing up the subject again.

"Uugg..I don't know Alya and the worst is that we still have dance lessons." she said starting to panic again.

"What I am I going to Alya." she as she sat down on her chair with a sigh.

"Hmm did you ask him why he said that?" Alya asked.

"No. I mean after he realized what her said, he quickly excused himself and left." she told her.

"Alya I can't face him,I just can't." she whined as she buried her face in her hands.

 _Oh boy_ thought Alya.

"Well Marinette you can't exactly ignore him." she told her.

"He is taking you to the dance after all and you still have some dance lessons left." she pointed out.

Alya put her hand on her hip as she hummed thoughtfully.

"Why not pretend like nothing happened?" she thought out loud.

"How can I pretend it didn't happen Alya?" she asked.

"How can I pretend like he didn't make my heart beat a thousand miles an hour just by saying that ?" she said dramatically.

"That those words didn't affect me when they did and a lot?" she continued until she heard snickering in front of her.

"I...sorry it's just it sounds like something out of a cliché movie." she said lightly laughing as Marinette pouted at her.

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" she asked Marinette.

"Don't care if I'm being over dramatic." she said a bit sad. She placed a hand under her chin and closed her eyes.

"All I care about is what he really feels,because I'm really confused by this point."

Alya looked at her friend surprised at the sudden mood change.

"Oh Marinette." she said sadly.

* * *

 **Well that ends the fourth chapter.**

 **Since it's thanksgiving I decided to upload this earlier to show how thankful I am to have wonderful readers(you guys).**

 **I have decided to push back the dance by two or three chapters.**

 **I originally planned it for the next chapter but felt like it would be a bit to rushed so decided to changes my plans.**

 **Also this chapter was a bit long so I had to split it into two separate chapters,** **which is part of why my plans changed.**

 **Anyways Happy Thanksgiving and thanks for reading,bye.**

 **~Petaledroses**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone Sorry it took so long to update just school and essays to write.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy and be sure to review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Conflicts of the heart**

Ever since he arrived from Marinette's house he would always think back to what happened.

The way he'd laugh when she accidentally step on his foot and she tried to constantly apologize. The way she started getting comfortable when they were dancing. The way it was just them dancing to the soft music. Though he had to ruin it by saying that.

 _I can't believe I said that_ he thought.

 _Why did I even say that_ he asked himself. He groaned as he laid down on his bed,looking at the ceiling. It had only been a couple of minutes since he said that to her. He wasn't quite sure why thought that and didn't know why he said out loud. He tried to figure out what he was going to say to her,since they still had some lessons.

 _You had to screw everything up by saying that_ he scolded himself. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by an annoying voice.

"Adrien,cheese!" he kwami cried. Adrien turned his head to face his kwami.

"Plagg can you not think about cheese right now?" he asked. Adrien just couldn't deal with Plagg right now.

"Cheese!" he whined. Adrien got up and took a piece of cheese and shoved into Plagg's hands.

"Here. Now stop whining I need to to think." he said annoyed.

"Aw is the poor boy worried he might have ruined his only chances with princess." Plagg taunted.

"Plagg be quiet." he told him. Adrien sighed not knowing what to do.

"What am I going to do?" he asked Plagg.

"Don't look at me kid,I'm no love expert.I'm a cheese expert."he replied.

"Plagg did I really say what I thought I said?" he asked in hopes he didn't.

"You mean your 'I'll always be there to catch you' stunt?" he kwami said as he munched on cheese.

"Because if you are then it was hilarious."he laughed.

"Plagg I'm being serious."

"And so am I." Plagg said still laughing.

"Plagg stop this isn't funny. I just can't believe I actually said that to her."

"Kid what are you even freaking out about?" Plagg asked.

"I...I...just I don't know. I just can't believe I actually said that to her"he repeated again.

"Kid you already said that. Just tell her you didn't mean it and be done with it." His kwami suggested.

"Plagg I can't tell her I didn't mean her I didn't mean it." He cried out desperately.

"Jeez kid come down. Why can't you." He asked.

"Plagg I can't tell her because I maybe ….might have... meant to say it?"Adrien said making It sound more like a question.

"You should have seen the way her eyes sparkled as we danced." He said happily for a moment.

"Kid don't get all lovey dovey sappy fool on me now. I get enough of that when you talk about Ladybug. I don't really want to hear it even more now about that shy girl." He said to his chosen.

That's when Plagg smiled mischievously.

"Don't tell me...aha you do and you probably don't even know it !" He cried out hysterically. Adrien just looked at his kwami with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean ,Plagg?" he asked confused as to why Plagg was laughing.

"Kid you're not that stupid and oblivious,are you?" he asked him. Sometimes Plagg couldn't understand why he got all the stupid,oblivious, and sappy ones.

"Plagg I don't know what you're talking about and I don't want to deal with it right now." Adrien told his kwami.

"you got a crush on the girl." plagg said bluntly which made Adrien looked at him.

"What?" he asked not knowing if he heard right.

"Plagg you know that my heart belongs to ladybug. Why would you even say that?" He told his kwami. He couldn't believe Plagg just said that. He only viewed Marinette as a friend and nothing more. Plus he loves Ladybug and nothing could change that.

"Well by the way you blushed earlier I'd say you do."he paused.

"Plagg."He warned him.

"But you know what? I think cheese is easier to handle."He said as he swallowed the rest of the cheese whole.

"See no complications and no choosing." he said as he burped.

"Plagg that's gross and you are not helping" he said as he glared at him.

"Kid I'm destruction and bad luck. This is about as much help you're getting from me."He answered. Adrien sighed not knowing why he even bothered asking Plagg for help. Adrien closed his eyes as he tried to sleep and forget about what happened earlier. Once he was drifting off to sleep Plagg's words rang in his head.

 _Don't tell me...aha you do and you probably don't even know it_

 _you got a crush on the girl_

Could it be true?

* * *

The following morning at school he tried to think of what he was going to say to Marinette. He placed his books inside his locker as he thought. Though Plagg's words still rang through his head.

 _Do i like Marinette?_ He thought.  
 _  
I can't like marinette like that._ He fought with himself.

 _why not?_ _H_ _is_ other asked.

" _I love ladybug and I can't betray her. Marinette, she's my friend and nothing more." He argued out loud._

 _Is that all you want her to be?_ _J_ _ust a friend?_ part of his brain said _._

"I don't know anymore." He sighed in defeat.

"Do you usually talk to yourself like you belong in a mental institution.?" Nino asked startling him.

"Nino you scared me." He said startled. Worrying if he heard everything.

"Well dude if you weren't so caught up in your own conversation then you would've heard me arrive." He told him.

"Anyways I bet the dance lesson with Marinette went well?" He curiously asked.

"I ..ah.. yeah it was fine." He said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hmm did something happen." Nino asked.

"I ..yes.. no." he sighed.

"I don't know anymore." He said truthfully.

 _Did you really fall for her?_ Part of him asked himself.

 _What about Ladybug?_ Another part asked. He shook his head as Nino asked him what happened.

Adrien decide to tell him. He told him from the very start of their lesson to where he screwed up.

"What did she do?" he asked after hearing what happened.

"She just froze and didn't say anything."

 _Plus I didn't give her chance to talk since I ran._ He thought glumly.

"What did you do?" Nino asked.

"I uh ran."He said out flatly.

"You ran! Dude why did you run?" He asked. Alya texted him about what happened yesterday. From the way it looked,it seemed Marinette was confused about how his best bud was feeling. So now he had to get Adrien's side of the story.

"I don't know I panicked and so I left."He responded.

"Dude you screwed up."Nino told him. Adrien looked at Nino before saying.

"Nino don't' you think I don't know that?I knew i screwed up from what I said"

" It's not what you said dude. It's what you did." Nino told his friend.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Nino looked at him surprised.

"There's a brain up there right?" he asked pointing towards his head.

"What I mean is that actions speak louder than words."Nino replied.

"So you said one thing and did another thing. Which if I were Marinette I would be confused as to what you actually meant." Nino said smartly. Adrien never thought about that. Now he must of confused her big time.

"When did you get so smart?" Adrien asked as he laughed a bit.

"I have my moments."He replied.

"Anyways I want to ask you a question and be honest." Nino said.

"Sure I'll try to answer as honestly as I can." he told his friend,not promising anything.

"Do you like Marinette more than a friend?" Nino asked him. Adrien froze not saying anything,heart beating loudly.

"Adrien do you?" Nino asked a bit persistently. Nino was only asking what Alya told him to ask. But of course Adrien didn't know that Alya asked him to say that.

"Do you?" he asked him one last time.

 _Do I like Marinette?_ he asked himself again even though he already new the answer.

"I..I..."

* * *

 **Well I been working on a cover for the probably by the time you get to read this it'll be up.**

 **Anyways I'll try to update by next Friday or Saturday,but no promises.**

 **I wonder what Adrien's answer will be. What do you guys think?**

 **Anyways thanks for reading and review/pm if you have any questions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! (n_n)/**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

"I….I.." Adrien hesitated on what to tell him. He just couldn't exactly say yes he was 100% sure he did like her .Or flat out say no, he didn't have any feelings for her. When he knew he did,well at least some. But back to the question. Did he liked Marinette more than a friend? He took a deep breath and shakily let out his answer.

"Yes...no...I..I'm not really sure myself." he said truthfully. Adrien was torn with his new feelings for Marinette and his not so new feelings for his lady.

"Dude how are you not sure?"Nino asked him. Adrien couldn't tell Nino that he was also in love with ladybug. Which was the reason he wasn't sure about his feelings. How he suppose to tell Nino that he felt like he was betraying Ladybug, by his new feelings toward Marinette.

' _I'm not sure because I'm madly in love with my lady,you know, Ladybug,the superhero of Paris. I've been in love with her since we defeated our first akumatized villain. Oh did I forget to mention I'm also Chat_ _N_ _oir.'_

"It's complicated." he sighed. _Complicated indeed._ He thought.

"Bro how is it complicated?" Nino asked as he watched his friend think about something.

"It's just that it is." he responded lamely.

"Well dude hope you figure it out." Nino told him.

 _Me too_ he thought.

"Just don't tell anyone especially Alya." Adrien begged his friend. "Please promise me you won't tell her. I just don't want Marinette to find out and ruin everything." He didn't want anyone to know he had some feelings for Marinette, until he was 100% sure.

"Don't worry bro I promise I won't."He told his worried friend. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Nino." he said and with that they both headed to the classroom.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he entered the classroom was that Marinette wasn't there. As he sat down in his seat he decided to turn around and ask Alya where Marinette was.

"Hey Alya." he said as she lifted her head from her phone. "Where's Marinette?" he asked.

Alya gave him a sly smile before saying,

"Is prince charming missing his princess?"Adrien internally cringed at Alya's words.

"I'm just messing with you Adrien. She's just late as usual."Alya him and he just laugh awkwardly as he turned around. He let out a sigh,relieved that Alya didn't know his secret identity. Class had only started a long time and Marinette was still nowhere to be seen. He began to wonder if she was still feeling awkward and just decided not to come to class. As soon as he thought that the classroom's door slammed open.

"I'm sorry I'm late. It's just..um..ah.."she tried to come with an excuse.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng take a seat and next time remember to be on time." The teacher told her not wanting to hear her excuse.

"I'll try" she mumbled as she went to sit down,not noticing Chloe's foot causing her to trip. He saw her start to fall forward and he quickly stood up to catch her. He was glad that his superhero instincts kicked in when he needed it to. He looked down to see Marinette looking at him. And before he could stop himself he said,

"See I told you I would always catch you." Marinette's eyes widen at his words. She quickly moved away from him and stuttered out a thank you.

 _Good job Agreste_. He thought. Good _job._ He heard Alya start to tease her and Marinette just groaned.

If you ask Adrien he couldn't be any more glad that it was finally lunch. He wanted to apologize to Marinette about what he said yesterday and in the morning. Though once that bell rang he saw Marinette run quickly out of the classroom. He got up to see where she went and found her heading down the stairs.

"Marinette!" he called out behind her. He saw the way she froze and timidly turned around to face him.

"Um..uh..Adrien hi. I h-hear didn't y-you." she stuttered. Adrien wanted to slap himself. He was just getting Marinette to stop stuttering and now she was doing it again. And it was his fault.

"I mean...I didn't hear you." she managed to say. She looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"Marinette I'm sorry about uh..you know...uh.." he started but was cut off by Marinette.

"Don't worry about it." she told him. Marinette didn't want him to feel bad about what happened. Even though she didn't understand why her crush said that. She remembered what Alya told her yesterday after she cheered her up.

 _Remember this is his first school dance,Marinette. He's still trying to get a hang of everything._

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make things awkward yesterday."He said a bit embarrassed as he remembered what happened yesterday.

"If you don't want to continue the lessons then I understand." he said sincerely.

Marinette looked at him and smiled before saying.

"Adrien I have to go now and help with the bakery,but if y-you don't mind I uh still want to continue the um lessons." she stuttered a bit. Adrien smiled at her happy that he didn't totally ruin everything. Her phone started ringing,

"Uh it's my mom um let's talk after lunch." she said as she turned around to leave.

"Uh okay..bye." he said as she headed out. He let out a sigh of relief and turned around smiling.

"Ugh..I thought she'll never leave."Plagg said.

"Be quiet Plagg." he told him.

"Sure if I get cheese." Plagg said to Adrien.

"When we get home Plagg." he said a smile still on his face. Plagg looked up when his chosen didn't sound annoyed with him,like the other times he asked for cheese. Plagg saw his smile and he could only recognize it as a love struck smile. Plagg just shook his head.

 _Stupid kid crushing on that girl and he doesn't even know it. Plagg_ thought.

"Idiot." he mumbled as he go back into Adrien pocket.

"What was that?" Adrien asked.

"Nothing kid can we just hurry up I need cheese." he told him. Adrien just shrugged and headed down the stairs where the car waited.

 _Stupid kid_ Plagg thought from inside the pocket.

 _Stupid kid._

* * *

After lunch he headed back to school happy knowing that Marinette still wanted to have the dance lessons. Going to class he spotted Marinette at her desk by herself and decided it was a good time ask her about the lessons.

"Hey Marinette!" he chirped out happily. Marinette jumped suddenly at his greeting.

"Um Adrien hi..I didn't see you there." she said still recovering from the sudden greeting.

"Sorry didn't mean startled. I just wanted to talk about the lessons." he told her. She looked up at him and looked away,blushing a bit.

"Sure what about it." she said a bit quietly.

"I just wanted to know If you still want to have the lessons after school today." he asked her.

"Uh yeah sure that's fine." she answered.

"Okay you after school."he said to her.

"Yeah see you." He heard her say as headed back to his seat, just as Alya and Nino came through the door. Alya had a knowing smile on her face as she sat down next to Marinette. Nino nudged at his side with his elbow as he sat down. Adrien rolled his eyes at his friend not knowing that a certain bluenette was too.

* * *

 **I just want to wish all of you the happiest of holidays. Thanks for reading and leave a review.**

 **Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!**

 **~Petaledroses**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Hope your having a wonderful New year!**

 **Anyways like always hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Our lesson,My slip up**

As the school bell rang the students spilled out of the school. Some planning what they were going to wear and some just complaining that the dance was so far away. Adrien waited by the entrance of the school for Marinette. Once they both got together they headed towards Marinette's bakery. As they entered the small bakery they were greeted by the jingle of the bell. Marinette's mother was by the cash register charging a customer.

"Hello sweetheart and Hello Adrien." she greeted as she gave the customer her change.

"Hello Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." he smiled at her.

"Adrien I already told you yesterday call me Sabine." she kindly reminded him.

"Okay Mrs-Sabine." he corrected himself. She looked next to him where his daughter stood and handed her a plate of cookies.

"Good luck with your dance lessons." she told them as she headed to attend another customer.

"Your mom's nice." Adrien told Marinette as they headed up her stairs.

"Huh..oh yeah though sometimes she can be a little nosy."Marinette told him as they entered her room. He looked around her room again as Marinette set down the cookies on her desk. He's only been here 3 times counting this visit. The other time was because of the tournament and the other was the first time they tried to dance. But he ended up running out on her,so he liked to consider this dance lesson their first official one.

"So you want to start on the dance lessons?" she asked.

"Sure remember how we start?" he asked in case she needed help.

"I think so,but can we go over it again?." she asked him.

"Sure." he replied as she went and played the music,the soft melody filling the room.

"First I ask you to dance and if you accept I lead you to the dance floor." he said taking her hand.

"Then you would place one hand on my shoulder and I place one on your waist."

Marinette stood right in front of him and placed one hand on his shoulder as he placed one behind her back.

"This is a classic ballroom dance,so we move to the beat 1….2….3." he explained and Marinette nodded her heart starting to pace a little faster.

"Remember to keep you back straight and knees a bit loose." he said as they both stood up straight.

"And then we will have both of our feet together." He said as they both placed their feet together.

"As I step forward with my left leg you will step backwards with your right." they tried it and Marinette wasn't sure if she could remember all of this. They started moving their feet and Marinette stepped on his foot like last time.

"Try sliding your feet instead." he instructed her. She nodded and followed his instructions.

"I don't know if I could do this." she told him. Adrien looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry Marinette. I know you can do it." he said sweetly. Marinette nodded her head.

"Okay then I would step diagonally with my right you do the same, but with your left foot." Marinette nodded in understanding as they did what he just explained.

"Then we bring our feet together again. Then I will step back with my right and you will step forwards with your left." Marinette did as instructed.

"Good now. Step diagonally with your right and I'll step diagonally to my left." Adrien looked at Marinette and realized he forgot to ask her something.

"I'm not going to fast am I?" he asked her. Marinette looked up at him and smiled.

 _That smile seems familiar, but from where?_ He thought.

"It's fine." She answered him.

"Now we bring our feet together again and that's basically it. You just repeat this process again and again."

"That seemed a bit easier than I imagined." Marinette said as they got in ready position.

"Now let's try again and see if we can get this right without stopping."

As they began to dance Adrien noticed that Marinette was a bit stiff at first for like their first lesson. She could barely breath due to for the first time noticing how close her crush was. She felt a blush start to blossom on her face. The same was happening to Adrien as he stared into Marinette's ceralun eyes. Marinette quickly looked down at their feet in order to look anywhere but in front of her. Though as they continued on with the dance Marinette relaxed. Their feet in sync as they danced to the melody.

 _1...2….3…1...2….3_

"See you got it." He told her as they moved about the room.

" It's easier when you have someone to dance with." she mumbled loud enough for him to hear her.

"That's true." he agreed with her as she looked up. He quickly looked away from her eyes. He really needed to figure out what he was feeling for Marinette. Because if he didn't someone would get hurt at the end. He forced his eyes to looked back at her. Though once he did he noticed,her eyes were full of concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked tenderly. Adrien didn't know what to responded. Did he tell the truth and say he wasn't okay. Or make up an excuse?

"I thought I saw something move." Excuse it is. He didn't know why,but Marinette seemed to freeze at this. It was probably his imagination.

Marinette on the other hand was was freaking out.

 _Did he see Tikki?_ She thought with panic. If he saw Tikki then he would find out she was ladybug. And then...

"Marinette?" Adrien voice brought her out of her panic state.

"Huh?"

"You seemed to be in a daze for a moment there."He said simply

"Oh sorry. Anyways what were you saying?" she asked.

"I said that we could to talk to each other once in awhile,while we dance. You know not to make it awkward by just dancing silently" he repeated what he said to her. She just nodded agreeing with him.

"But we're talking right now." she said not noticing she said it out loud. Well not until Adrien laughed.

"Yeah I guess you're right." he said after he stopped laughing. Marinette was once again freaking out.

 _Oh my gosh!I made him laugh!I made Adrien laugh!_ She thought excitedly.

 _He laughed at something I said. This is good right?_

Adrien tried to keep a steady pace for Marinette. Their movements were slow and simple as they moved in a perfect square. They swayed back and forth to the rhythm of music. Both of their hearts were beating loudly and cheeks rosy pink. He gently pulled at her right hand indicating her they were switching directions.

"Now that we got the basics covered,we can add different dance moves to spice it up ." he told her as she looked up.

"I'm going to spin you okay."

"Okay." she squeaked out. He then took her right hand and spun her around. Marinette didn't know how much longer she could take of this. She doesn't even know how she managed to stay this close to Adrien and not exploded.

Sadly,but thankfully the music ended making the two separate. Adrien didn't know why,call it a spur of the moment thing. But he didn't realize what he was doing until he did it. He bowed his head down grabbing her hand in the process.

"It was nice dancing with you Princess."He said as he kissed her knuckles. He didn't notice his slip up right away. He noticed it seconds after when he heard her breath hitch. He noticed it when he felt her tense up.

Adrien didn't want to look up knowing that he screwed up. Oh and he did screw up and bad.

* * *

 **And that ends that you enjoyed it. I really didn't know whether I should have done that at the end.I wrote about 3 alternative endings for this ,but this one seemed to be calling here it is. For the dancing part I decided to go with the classic ballroom dance.**

 **I had no idea how to write that,so I decided to do some research!(Thanks Google!) And so I basically had to see and read a bunch of step by step videos/articles. Plus at the end of some step by steps,it was considered "gentlemen like" for guys to bow towards their partner after dancing. So I guess that's what inspired me to write that ending.**

 **I was going to update this earlier,but I got sick so yeah. Enough with the talk, hope you enjoyed and Review!**

 **~Petaledroses**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long chapter. Anyways Enjoy! (n_n)/ And review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Lost in a daze**

" _It was nice dancing with you Princess."_ It has been probably 12 seconds since he said that. And he still didn't dare to look up and look at Marinette. He knew that Marinette would connect the dots because she wasn't stupid. She would surely ask him how he knew the nickname that Chat called her.

Then she would find out that he was Chat Noir and probably tell Alya. Then Alya would place it on the Ladyblog and Ladybug would find out and kill him. Though he knew Marinette wouldn't tell Alya. She wouldn't risk anyone being in danger just because she found out his secret. Though would she be excited to know that he was Chat or would she be disappointed that he lied to her. Why would that even matter. Shouldn't he only care what his lady thinks about him? Why would he care if she was disappointed or not?

' _You got a crush on the girl.'_ He remembered what Plagg said,but shook it off. He needed to come up with an excuse. It's been almost 1 minute and he still had nothing to say. He just wished he knew what Marinette was thinking at this moment. Maybe she didn't hear him. Though, that last piece of hope died as soon as he heard her ask.

"What did you just say?" She had figured it out and there was no way to get out of it.

* * *

Marinette's brain malfunctioned as soon as he kissed her knuckles. She was so in shock that she barely registered what he said. She was stuck in her own little daze,while Adrien tried to come up with an excuse. (Unknowingly to her though.)

 _He kissed me!_ She thought.

 _On my hand,but still a kiss!_ She could jump for joy and couldn't wait to tell Alya what had happened. But why did it seem so familiar. She pushed that thought away and returned to her real world.

 _Wait did he say something? Oh no what if he thinks that I don't care about what he said?_ She thought worryingly. So she decided to play it cool and just agree with what he said,but what if it was a question?

 _Uggh good going Marinette now you have no idea what he said._ She had no choice,but to just ask to repeat what he said.

"What did you just say?" came out of her mouth as he looked up at her with wide green eyes. He stood up and she noticed that he looked like he was almost scared.

 _Did I say something wrong?_ She asked herself. She looked as Adrien took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag." Marinette made a confused face at him. _Cat what cat?_ She was very confused about he meant. Wait did he see Tikki and figured out she was ladybug?

No that couldn't be it. He didn't know what Tikki was,but she did find that book with all the miraculous holders _._ The book that she stole from him. So it was a possibility that he saw something on kwamis and figured out that a ladybug looking creature meant that she was ladybug.

Oh no so _cat of out the bag does_ mean her identity has been blown. Wait or did use that lame cat metaphor to tell her he knew that Chat was her partner and she was ladybug? She was so confused as to what he meant. She started to panic, had she blown her cover,without even realizing it.

* * *

"Do you think she heard him, Tikki?" Plagg asked her as they watched their chosens. Tikki munched on her cookie ,watching them.

"No Marinette may be smart,but you see that look on her face." She asked and Plagg nodded.

"She didn't hear a word that came out of his mouth." she said finishing her cookie. Plagg and Tikki were kind of amused of this whole scenario. "She was to busy freaking out that he kissed her hand."

"She can't be that oblivious can she?" he asked seeing that the two hadn't moved.

"Marinette's like that sometimes. As long as your charge doesn't say anything to blow his cover more he'll be fine." Tikki say as she watched him look up. "Marinette won't suspect anything,but knowing your charges,he'll probably reveal himself."

"Pshh Tikki I assure you he wouldn't blow it. He'll probably try to convince her he didn't say it." Plagg told her as he saw him get up. Both kwamis turned around so not to see them.

"He won't say anything stupid." But as soon as he said that he heard what Adrien just said.

" _Looks like the cat's out of the bag."_ Both Tikki and Plagg looked at each other with wide eyes,before turning around.

"Stupid kid." Plagg quietly hissed. Tikki spotted her chosen's confused and then scared face.

"Oh no!" she squeaked out.

"Oh no indeed Adrien just blew his cover." he said. Tikki shook her head.

"Not that Plagg..I mean that too,but Marinette ,she thinks he figured out her identity." she whispered desperately to him.

"How she didn't even say anything that might blow her cover." he argued. This whole scene was starting to get quite stupid in his opinion.

"Like I said,Marinette's like that sometimes. She can just to conclusions real fast,but we have to do something before they completely blow their covers." Tikki said looking everywhere for a distraction. Then she spotted a jar full of drawing pencils on one of her shelves.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Adrien saw the scared looked on Marinette's face . Was it because she was scared that she was right or because she found out he risks his life? He was about to ask her if she was disappointed when there was a huge crash. This startled both of them and they looked in the direction it came from.

"What the heck?"Marinette said as she saw that one of her pencil jars fell. Glass and pencils were spread everywhere.

"How could have this fallen. It had to be pushed,but how?" Marinette asked as she observed the area. Adrien knew instantly who it was. _Plagg._

Marinette on the other hand was thinking it was _Tikki._ They both looked around for the kwamis. Adrien spotted Plagg behind the computer. Adrien was about to go over there and kill him when he heard Marinette gasp. He froze thinking that she probably saw Plagg and was freaking out. Though once he turned around he saw that she had cut herself. He quickly moved towards her.

"Marinette are you okay?" he asked concerned. Marinette smiled before she saying,

"Yeah just a cut. I had worse." she said as she looked up. She saw a flash of red behind him.

 _What was Tikki up to?_ She thought. Then she focused back at Adrien.

"Had worse?" he asked her a bit afraid of what she meant. She looked back behind him to find Tikki mouthing something between the lines of _he doesn't know?_

"Yeeahh...I mean you should know right?" she said still looking at Tikki not noticing the way Adrien seemed to freeze.

 _Right_ he thought _she knows now._ He was about to speak when he saw Plagg behind Marinette.

He was waving his paws in the air to get his attention. He narrowed his eyes at the kwami and looked at Marinette.

"Uh Marinette?" he said.

"Huh uh what is it?" she asked still trying to figure out what Tikki was trying to say.

"Uh may I use your restroom?" he asked.

"Yeah just down..."

"I know where it is ,but thank you." he said as Plagg hurried into his pocket,without being seen.

* * *

"Okay Plagg tell why you knocked down Marinette's pencil jar." he asked once he made sure the bathroom door was closed. He wanted to know what Plagg's excuse was,this time.

"Hey listen here kid. I was only trying to help you not blow your cover." Plagg said simply. Adrien looked at Plagg in a strange way. He didn't understand what he meant by helping not blow his cover.

"Help me not blow my cover? But I already blew it! She knows that I'm Chat Noir!" he exclaimed. Plagg just shook his head at him. He sometimes couldn't believe that Adrien could be that stupid and blind.

"Kid she doesn't know. But if you keep trying to tell her then she will know." He told him.

"How do you know she doesn't know?" he asked.

"Give me a break. Kid I know when people put the pieces together and figure out superheroes identities. And I'm telling you she doesn't know." he told him. Well, it wasn't totally a lie. He had been through a lot of reveals.

"But what if she asks wh..." Plagg groaned before his chosen could say anything.

"Listen kid I'm giving you advice which is. Stop. Okay? Just go in there and pretend that nothing you said happened." Plagg instructed him. Adrien gave him a confused look.

" Plagg,but if she asks about what happened?What do I tell her then ?" he inquired.

"Adrien I have a feeling she won't,but if she does then come up with an excuse." was the last thing he said before he disappeared into his pocket.

"Okay fine,but I wonder what she meant by had worse."his concern for his classmate grew. Plagg groaned in annoyance.

"Well isn't she clumsy? She probably meant she's gotten a bad brusie or scrap." Plagg answered.

"Guess you're right. I just she hope she doesn't question anything." He told him as he headed out the bathroom door,hoping that she wouldn't question him.

 _Kids these days. There so oblivious._

 _And this is exactly why I stay with cheese._ Plagg thought from Adrien's pocket.

Meanwhile Marinette was freaking out in her room.

"Tikki he figured out my identity." was the first thing Marinette cried out as soon as Adrien left.

"Marinette. He doesn't know,okay." she tried telling her as she panicked _again._

"But Tikki he does and now I'm going to have to give up my miraculous and move to another country." she dramatically stated. Tikki flew onto her shoulder.

"Marinette he doesn't know." she tried to reassure her. Marinette looked beside her to look at Tikki.

"How can you be so sure?" she sat down. " I basically exposed my self without evening knowing."

"Marinette..." Tikki tried to calm her down.

"I always mess up things,even when I don't even realize it." she mumbled miserably.

Tikki knew Marinette didn't like liars,but she needed to do it.

" I can sense when someone is close to knowing your identity." she lied simply. Of course she couldn't sense that,but desperate times call for desperate measures

"You can?" Marinette asked. Tikki almost told her the truth,but she remembered that it was not a good idea. She smiled and flew to her face.

"Of course Marinette!Why would I lie to you and just try to forget whatever happened,happened." Tikki exclaimed. Tikki knew this was necessary Adrien and Marinette both needed a little bit more time.

 _Just a little more time._

"Thanks Tikki. That makes me feel a whole lot better and I'll try."She told her. Tikki was quite happy that her plan worked. She just hoped whatever Plagg told Adrien also worked.

"There's just one thing I can't put my finger on."Marinette thought out loud.

"And what is that Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"What caused him to say the cat's out of the bag?" Tikki froze at this,before she could respond the trapdoor jiggled.

Marinette quickly picked up the pencils so it looked like she had actually been cleaning up.

"Uh hey Marinette need help?" he asked as he started walking by her side. Marinette turned around she knew that Tikki told her to forget what happened. But she couldn't seemed to for some reason. She sighed and shook her thoughts away.

"No it's fine see almost done." she motioned the almost clean floor. Adrien sat down on one of the desk chairs.

"Are you sure?" he asked politely. He was always polite and that made Marinette's heart beat a bit faster.

"Y-yeah. It's fine, really." she stood up with some excess glass and through it in the trash.

"But thanks."

After Marinette had cleaned up the disaster that happened. They decided to play video games and both simply tried to forget what had happened earlier. It was time for him to head home since he couldn't stay out any longer.

"Thanks again for the lesson,it was fun." she said happily as they she opened the door.

"No need plus I also thought it was fun. You're a natural." he complimented her. She blushed as she continued.

" I wouldn't say natural,but thanks anyways. See you at school?"

"Of course and I'll be going now,see you tomorrow." he said as he was about to turn around.

"Kay bye." she waved goodbye, giving him a that smile again. A smile that was familiar to him,so oddly familiar.

* * *

 **Poor oblivious fools. Sorry if there's spelling errors.**

 **Yeah not the best chapter,but... Anyways I wanted to clarify a few things if some of you got confused. Okay so Marinette basically was in a daze because Adrien kissed her hand. So due to that she had not idea what he said. He on the other hand he thought she heard. Then they both started saying things that could be taken like 'Oh i Know you're a superhero.' stuff so yeah.**

 **Example would be:** "Yeah just a cut. I had worse." ~Marinette

"Had worse?"~ Adrien

"Yeeahh...I mean you should know right?" ~Marinette

What she meant was that she had worse as ladybug and since she thought he knew, she said that. Though he thought,that she meant him having worse injuries when he was Chat noir.

 **They both had confused the other into thinking they had found out each other's identity. Well until next time.**

 **~Petaledroses**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait! I had a bad case of writer's block for this story,but it's cure for now. Plus I have project that's 50% of my grade and have been working on that for the past month. Not to mention that I have other stories to work on. Anyways** **thanks for waiting!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Questions**

The dance was approaching fairly quickly. Which meant that their dances lesson were coming to an end. Adrien had to admit that he would miss their lessons together. Though he was happy that she was opening up to him a bit more. .

He smiled as he approached the bakery for another lesson. He was always warmly greeted into the bakery when he came over for their lessons. He greeted Marinette's mother as always,she gave him a plate of cookies.

"Here, I was about to take up before you got here. But it seems that I lost track of time." she kindly smiled at him. Adrien courteously thanked her for the cookies and headed upstairs. He knocked on her trapdoor ,waiting for her to open it. A few seconds later he heard it swing open and saw Marinette waving at him.

"Hey Adrien. Come on up." she cheerfully invited him up. He climbed up the rest of they way. He was happy that she wasn't stuttering around him anymore. She still had her stuttering moments but they weren't as difficult to understand anymore.

"Your mom told me to bring this up." he told her as he lifted the plate of cookies up.

"Sounds like her." Marinette said as she sat on her desk chair. He was curious as to what she was working on. Though before he got as chance she covered it with a large piece of fabric. He saw her get up and for a brief second they made eye contact before she turned around again.

"What are you working on?" he asked her as he saw her put away her needle and thread. She stopped what she was doing for a moment before turning around.

"I wasn't working on anything ,well I kind of was, but it's more like adding final touches...and um I'm rambling a bit aren't I?" she asked him.

"Yeah a bit but adding final touches to what?" he was always curious about her projects. It was another way to get to talk to her. She suddenly got this glint in her eye(not that he spend much time looking into her eyes,not at all.) when she talked about her designs.

"On my dress for the dance and before you ask,no you may not look at it." she told him when she saw his mouth open to ask her.

"So ready for another round of dance lessons?" she asked picking up a cookie and he followed.

"Hmm..." he hummed as he nibbled on the cookie. She saw they way Adrien seemed to ponder for a moment. He shook his head.

"No. How about we do something else." he suggested. Marinette's eyebrow shot up,surprised.

"Okay," she agreed as she sat on the chaise. "what do you want to do then?" Adrien smiled before he spoke.

"20 questions." was the only thing he told her. She tilted her head as she thought. Humming as she tried to think of the pros and cons if they played 20 questions.

Pro: She would get to know Adrien better.

Well at least more then she knew from just magazines.

Con: He could get to know her better. And then realize that she's nothing special and never talk to her again.

On the other hand,

Pro : He could get to know her better and then realize that they're perfect for each other. Then they would date and get married. Have 3 kids,a hamster,a dog and live happily ever after.

Con: He could ask her a question like if she had a crush on anyone. Which of course she did,but she couldn't tell him it was well...him.

Uggggh should she say yes or no? It was a simple question,but then why was it so hard for her to say yes. She hesitated for a moment as she came back from her thoughts. She glanced over at Adrien as he patiently waited for her answered. She bit her lip as she asked her question.

"Uh do we have to do that?" she regretted saying as soon as she saw his eyes suddenly gloomed over and his smile flatten.

"Sorry It was a stupid suggestion. I just thought…." he paused for a moment as he looked at her. His melancholy eyes made her heart ache.

" I just thought that,since we started the lessons I haven't learned much about you." He stopped again. "And well I just wanted to get to know you a bit more. But if you don't want to tell me anything then that's fine. I mean I understand we got off to a bad start and just because we hanged out a few times. Doesn't give me the right to ask you anything,you don't want to share." he finished.

Marinette felt like she could burst of happiness because of what he said.

 _Well I just wanted to get to know you a bit more._ He as in Adrien wanted to know more about her. Her! She smiled but it was gone as soon as she remembered the look on his face.

"Uh not that I don't want to do that. I was just you know uhh..making sure that you were sure."M _aking sure that you were sure? Seriously Marinette?_ She scolded herself.

"I mean sure let's play." she hoped she didn't regret this.

"Really?" he asked looking happy.

"Yes really now come on ask a question." she motivated him to ask. Adrien seem to think about a question.

"Okay got it. Do you have any nick names? If so, what?" he asked. Marinette's eyes widen nicknames? Seriously? Okay she may have nicknames as ladybug(mainly the ones chat called her,but hey he was asking Marinette not ladybug.) Well there was that one time during Evillustrator when Chat had called her princess,but that didn't count.

"Hmm no none.'' she answered. Adrien was surprised that she had not mentioned the nickname he gave her as Chat Noir. Though to be honest she might of just forgotten.

" okay moving forward What is or was your worst subject in school?" he asked her.

"Wait what isn't it my turn." she asked a bit confused.

"Well it's suppose to be,but I'm getting to know you. So I'll be asking you all the questions." He answered her. She was suddenly very terrified. He was the only one asking questions. Questions that he can pick. Oh god help her.

"Okay and my worst subject would be probably physics." he nodded as he acknowledged her answer. Adrien thought of the next question and when one popped in his mind he almost laughed. He highly doubt she had but he decided to ask anyways.

"Have you ever stolen anything from a store or from someone?" He was about to tell her that he knew that she wasn't capable of that until he saw her freeze.

"Marinette?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Huh sorry um well… To be honest yes I have stolen something. Though I wouldn't call it stealing,just taking it without them knowing." she said meekly. Adrien couldn't believe his ears. Marinette must have seen the disbelief on his face because she quickly waved her arms around.

"No wait I had a reason plus I gave them back what I took before they noticed." she desperately said. Oh no her crush thinks she a criminal.

"Wow Marinette didn't know you had it in you." he said laughing a bit. Marinette's eyes widen,laughing was good right? After he ceased his laughter he continued onto the next questions.

Questions that consisted of simple things like her two favorite colors and the reason why. Which of of course she had said pink and green. Pink being one of those colors she had simply loved and green because it reminded her of his eyes. Though of course she didn't say that instead she said she just loved how vibrant the color seemed to her.

Another question he had asked her was her favorite hobbies which wasn't very hard to answer.

"Oh well sometimes I like to tend to my flowers,just bake something,play video games or just design when I have time." I also love to run across the rooftops of Paris when I'm not fighting akumas.

The questions were quite simply and they were nothing but easy to answer. Though sometimes he would chose and answer like,If you could date one celebrity, who would it be?

Her obvious answer would have been him ,but she couldn't just say that. They were in the sage were she could finally talk to him. She wasn't going to ruin it because of some question. Though she didn't plan on what she was about to say next.

"Well um Chat Noir,he's a celebrity right? So probably him." She responded with out thinking. Adrien smiled finding himself quite happy with her answer. He asked question after question when he finally got to his last two questions. He was sad that he had run out of questions to ask her,but he was going to make sure these last two were worth it.

Marinette on the other hand was quite happy that this had ended. She had made it through 18 and only needed to make it through two more. Which to her was a relief. She just hoped he would not ask something she couldn't answer easily. But the fates were against her today for some reason. She was sure of it when Adrien asked his next question. She swore she couldn't breathe for a second.

" Marinette why were you always so nervous around me?"

* * *

 **I wrote when I could and barely had time to proof read it so sorry for the mistakes in grammar and spelling. I only specified in a few questions because I didn't have enough time to write an answer to all. Thanks for reading!**

 **~Petaledroses**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! I just wanted to tell everyone that is reading any of my current stories that,I'm sorry. I know I haven't been updating for a few weeks now,but school happened. I'm not sure when I'll be able to finish the stories or if I'll be able to continue them at all. Though I'm not saying that I will discontinue,no I'm just saying that updates will be slow. All I'm asking is for your patience,please.

I have barely had anytime to sit down and write. Like I said school has been hectic,with a month dedicated to exams and with weird class schedules,it hard to write a good chapter. Not to mention I've been sick and can't seem to fully recover.

Anyways some of you may have read some of my author letters talking about a big half my grade project. Well that too has taken up my time and deadlines are running in close. I know these might seem like excuses and maybe I should also just write something. But it's not that simple. I don't want to write a rushed chapter that doesn't make me proud or a chapter that I think isn't worthy of your time. I want to write a chapter that will be good enough for my readers

 **Updates:**

 **Butterfly Theory** : I have about 1,600 words for chapter 9 written. I have over the course of the month debated just to update it like this. Though I decided against it since I wish to just give you guys the reveal and not have to split in half. This chapter hopefully will be released next weekend,but no promises.

 **I'll teach you to Dance** : I also have half chapter 10 ready,but don't know when it might be updated either.

 **Professional Love** : I had chapter 2 written before it was even published,but haven't had to time to edit it. No to mention I used the wrong summary for the story. I originally had another summary that I liked much better ,but I copy and pasted it wrong. I didn't realize it until a few days later. So the current summary might change.

I know it's going to seem that I'm stretching myself too thin,but I have short stories(three to five chapters) I might publish while my other stories are being written little by little. Don't worry these were written before chaos happened and are ready to go! So look out for those.

Again I apologize and are really sorry to be doing this. I hope you as my readers can understand.

Until next time

~Petaledroses

P.s. This message will be on all of my stories.


End file.
